


【奇異鐵】Rendezvous with Doctor

by jannelupin



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jannelupin/pseuds/jannelupin
Summary: 與醫生相會，故事涉及復聯三和四的劇情，HE。





	1. Chapter 1

小木屋面向湖畔的門廊有著遼闊的絕佳視野，白色圍欄邊擺著一張狹長的原木咖啡桌，和兩張面對面的舒適餐椅。鄉村風的紅白格紋桌巾上擺著幾盤餅乾、咖啡壺和白瓷茶杯，並非典型的下午茶組合。

 

「時間是相對的概念，對他來說是數年光陰，對我而言，僅僅是幾天內發生的事，又是漫長的歲月。」

「聽起來像某種電影或小說的開頭。」

「不，這是真實發生過的事件。我在泰坦星上使用時間寶石窺見14000605個結局中唯一能夠擊敗Thanos的方法，代價是犧牲Tony Stark。除此之外，別無他法。」

「這位Tony Stark是怎樣的人？是英雄還是個自私的傢伙？」

Stephen Strange微微一笑，「人有許多面向，端看你從哪個角度觀察。在這個故事裡，雖然有時表現的像個混蛋，但他是我所見過最無私的英雄。縱使我必須親眼看著他走向既定的——」他停下來，忽然意識到對面還坐著一個人，「抱歉，你大概不感興趣。只是個小故事，挺無聊的。」

「不，」對方揮手示意，「繼續說下去。退休後我的時間多得很，聊天打發時間是個不錯的選擇。」

Stephen換了個坐姿，手肘靠在扶手上，凝視著對方，使對方不自在地動了動，「我和Tony第一次見面不久後，Thanos的手下便將我綁架到太空船上，Tony和Peter前來解救我。獲救後我和Tony大吵一架，因為他堅持前往泰坦星和Thanos決鬥，而我認為這是去送死。直到某一瞬間，我瞥見他的眼底映照出和我一樣的恐懼，我體會到——」Stephen蠕動雙唇，努力搜索適當的字眼，「某種類似量子糾纏的連結。」

「幽靈般的超距離作用。」對方悄聲說。

「沒錯，」Stephen點點頭，「我知道他也在打量我，彷彿檢查儀器數據般俐落地掃視，接著他就去找Peter談話。這是一切的開始。」

「挺有意思的。」

「夜深人靜的時候，我總是思考，如果沒有那瞬間的領悟，後來的結果也不會轉變為折磨我的利器。」

「怎麼說？」

「為了找出致勝關鍵，我穿梭於時間寶石展開的無數結果裡，先過濾出最多人數存活的選項，在這些結果裡，皆有復仇者犧牲生命，因此我優先找出犧牲自己的結果，但不論是我先犧牲，或是其他人犧牲，最終都匯流成一個結局：Tony Stark以不同的方式犧牲自己的生命。而這是我千方百計設法避免的狀況。」

「沒有其他的方法了。」對方嘆了口氣說。

Stephen聞言，嘴角不自主地顫抖了一下，「我也對Tony說過同樣的話。」他的語調破碎：「這就像以前我仍是腦神經外科醫生時，向病人家屬宣布病患必然死亡的情景。家屬總會問：沒有其他方法了？不能試試某某療法？為什麼你不能繼續嘗試拯救他？這些問題我永遠無法好好回答。」他深吸一口氣，疤痕遍佈的雙手覆上自己的臉，「睡著時我總會作惡夢，病患家屬指責的目光包圍著我，崩潰咆哮不止。最近的噩夢有了新花樣，死去復仇者們的臉。」時間寶石製造出駭人的幻象在Stephen的腦海內翻滾，他的整隻手掌到指尖都在顫抖。

片刻後他繼續說：「我消失的五年間Tony發明了回溯時間的方法，成功救回消失的一半人口。對我而言僅是幾秒鐘的事，我死去後轉眼間又回到泰坦星上紅土遍佈的戰場，我便按照先前觀測到的結果，將大家傳送至Thanos大軍面前，然後眼睜睜看著Tony搶下無限寶石，彈指間，一切都結束了。」

「真慘，尤其你又那麼在乎那位Tony Stark。」

「是的，」Stephen目光迷離，「非常在乎。」

對方盯著Stephen看了好一會兒，「你愛他嗎？」他突然問。

Stephen肅穆地點點頭。

「那他……知道嗎？」

「知道。我們在泰坦星上接過吻。那是……短暫卻又永恆的體驗。」

「啊，時間是相對的概念。」

Stephen捧起咖啡杯喝了一口，「而這也是我來這裡的原因。」

「什麼？」

Stephen低頭瞄了手腕上鏡面破碎的手錶一眼。「時間不多了，和我一起去湖邊散步？」

「為什麼我要和一個陌生人散步？」對方語氣防備，「在這裡休息挺好的。外頭有很多危險的事物。」

「比如？」

「你沒看見外頭橘得不像話的天空？肯定不正常，一踏出去說不定就會被湖裡竄出的怪物殺死。」對方大手一揮，當他的手落下之際，Stephen一把抓住他的手腕，急切地說：「聽著，Tony Stark，你必須離開這間屋子，離開這一切。」

 

被喚作Tony的男人掙脫Stephen，踉蹌地倒退好幾步，「你在說什麼？我才不是你口中的Tony！我是……」他張口，卻發不出聲音，他緊閉雙眼，抱著頭蹲了下來。同時，整個世界大力地搖晃了好幾下，原本平靜無波，映照著橙紅天空的湖面掀起數道巨浪。

「我的頭好痛，」Tony抱怨，「自從你開始說起Thanos的事，我的頭就開始隱隱作痛，每次腦中閃過莫名其妙的畫面，我的頭就更痛。」

Stephen緩緩向下蹲在Tony身旁，咬著下唇思索：「沒有任何書提到這樣的作法，但不妨一試……」

他清澈的灰綠眼眸內湧現複雜的情緒，接著匯聚成一道堅定的目光， 他抬起Tony的下巴，雙唇輕柔地覆上對方，Tony的瞳孔驚愕地放大，但仍開口讓Stephen加深這個吻。地面開始更劇烈地搖晃，桌上的東西全被震落到地板上，木板開始一片片錯動剝落。

「Tony，我們該離開了。」Stephen起身向他伸手，這次Tony不再猶豫，他用力抓住醫生的手，兩人一起踏出逐漸崩落的台階，穿越橙橘虛空，走進不遠處火花四射的傳送圈。

 

※

 

「Stark先生你醒了，謝天謝地！」Peter聒噪的聲音和興奮的臉龐是Tony睜開雙眼後映入眼簾的第一個畫面。他試圖坐起身，但右臂立即傳來一陣劇痛。

「小心一點，你的手還沒痊癒。」一旁的Pepper出手將Tony壓回病床上。

「發生了什麼事？」Tony往下一看，發現自己的右臂從肩膀以下全覆上層層交疊的紗布。他轉頭張望，病房窗戶外站著許多復仇者，笑容滿面地朝他揮手。

「你戴上手套打響指後就昏了過去，急救後你的身體狀況雖然穩定了下來，但遲遲沒有甦醒。」Rhodes解釋。

「Dr. Strange說你的意識被困在靈魂寶石的空間裡無法脫身。所以他出發去了佛米爾星，他說要去那裡和生命法庭做個交易。」Peter插嘴。

「什麼交易？誰是生命法庭？」Tony警覺地問。

「不知道，」Peter聳聳肩，「Dr. Strange只交代我在你醒來後要給你這張紙條。」他將一張對折的小紙片交給Tony。

 

Tony打開紙片，上頭僅有一行潦草的字：

 

你知道如何帶我回來。——Stephen

 

 

TBC

 

※部分參考2010年漫畫Invincible Iron Man第23和24期


	2. Chapter 2

佛米爾星的北半球是靈魂寶石所在的懸崖，而南半球則是一座幾近破敗的神殿，傾頹的巨大石柱散落在破損的石灰地板上，寬闊平台盡頭的階梯上方安放一座石造祭台。如同北端駐守的靈魂寶石看守人，祭台邊也有一位披著漆黑斗蓬的身影，巨大兜帽下本應是臉的位置被一片深不見底的暗影取代。

 

「嘿！你就是生命法庭？」全副武裝的Tony朝著漂浮在眼前的黑影大喊。

「不，我是供奉生命法庭神殿的祭司，向祈願者傳達生命法庭的判決。」黑影以暗啞的嗓音一字一句慢慢地說：「提出你願意交換的代價，生命法庭會依據你的代價做出回應願望的裁決。」

「我沒有任何想提出的願望。」Tony卸下面甲，在階梯邊找到一個舒適的位置坐下，「只是來聊聊天。」

黑影沈默以對。

 

「聽過Stephen Strange這名字嗎？他不久前可能來過這裡。」

「沒有。這裡已經很久沒有旅人造訪。」

Tony的目光掠過靜止不動的黑影，飄向後方灰黑的石製平台，上頭雕著無法辨別的符號，「假如我想要許願，需要提出什麼樣的代價？只是假設性的問題。」

「你的靈魂。五年壽命換取百分之五的至尊法力、一命換一命……諸如此類。等價交換，沒有任何協商空間。」

「瞭解。」Tony點點頭。

「既然你沒有意願作交易，那裡是離開的路。」

「等等，沒有任何規定寫著：禁止沒許願的人逗留，對吧？再說，我現在不想許願，不代表半小時候我會改變心意。」

巨大的兜帽下傳來一聲幾不可聞的嘆息。

Tony咧嘴笑了笑，「你可能會想，一個天才、億萬富翁、前花花公子和慈善家，獨自跑來這個鳥不生蛋的星球做什麼。簡單來說，這都是Stephen Strange的傑作。用一張紙片就把我叫來了，神奇吧？」

「他的力量想必相當強大。」

「不知道秘法大師這個稱號在巫師界排名多少。在我看來，他的法力的確高超，甚至可以把我從靈魂寶石裡救出來。Wong說從來沒有人能夠辦到。」

黑色身影瞬間轉向Tony，他可以感到兜帽下的陰影中有道目光朝他直射而來，「除非經過生命法庭同意，沒有任何靈魂能離開靈魂寶石。」

「我猜他說的交易，大概就是指這個。」

「也許，但他從未涉足於此。」

「認真的？催狂魔會說『涉足於此』？」

黑影破爛的罩袍衣擺飄動了一下。老實說，Tony看不出這樣的反應是什麼意思。

「Stephen Strange對你來說很重要？」

「非常重要。」Tony彎下腰檢起地上一顆小石子，放在金屬裝甲的掌心上盯著它滾來滾去。「從來沒看過有人和我一樣把犧牲自己列為優先事項，大寫加粗的那種。我曾經問過他獲勝的情況有多少，他告訴我只有一個。我想那代表的是能夠拯救最多人的結果。」

「生命終將完結，人心終將破碎，過度關心並非優勢。」

「我的字典裡沒有冷漠這兩個字。」Tony瞇起雙眼，「而Stephen大概會告訴你，救人是他的職業病。」

「想必你們的合作愉快。」

「一點也不，」Tony拋出小石子，「受不了他的自大，還有冷到不行的笑話。」

「有趣，重視對方，卻又討厭他。」

「你談過戀愛嗎？」Tony皺眉望著黑影，「從剛才那句話看來，應該沒有。」

「原來是戀人關係。」

Tony沈默了一下，用戀人這個詞描述他和博士的關係似乎有些狹隘，雖然戀人之間的親密舉動他們全都做過。數個畫面快速掠過他的腦海：那個纏綿的吻，以及隨後Stephen低聲在他耳邊呢喃的幾句話，綠色魔法圓陣自他們緊握的雙手蜿蜒而上。他眨眨眼，發覺時間貌似靜止了。「無限延長的一秒鐘。」Stephen說，「可以做很多事。」然後是喘息、貼合的身體和炙熱的交纏。腎上腺素是最佳的催情劑。

 

 

半晌，Tony清了清喉嚨，「問個問題，交出靈魂後，會發生什麼？」

「被分配到不同的星球，執行生命法庭交付的工作。」

「所以你也是做出交易後來到這裡的？」

「沒錯。」

「你付出了什麼？得到了什麼？」

「不記得。我的記憶被抹去，真名被奪走，一無所有。」

Tony的腦袋開始高速運轉，Stephen確實到過這裡，山腳下棄置多時的太空船可以證明這一點。但他去了哪裡？Peter和眼前這位祭司都提到了交易，具體內容是什麼？反覆思索後，一個瘋狂的想法逐漸成形。排除所有可能性之後，剩下的無論多不合理，即為真相。

 

Tony起身卸下裝甲，徑直往祭司的方向走去，兩人間的距離逐漸縮短，直到Tony與散發寒氣的黑影間的距離不到十公分。

「別靠近。」黑影往後一縮並嘶聲警告。

Tony強迫自己望進帽沿下的虛無，接著緩緩伸手探進那片黑影。原本他預想會撈到一片空氣，但他的手指卻撫摸到一片柔軟的肌膚。他愣了一下，而對方顯然也被他的動作嚇住，一動也不動，任由他如盲人摸象般使用雙手勾勒兜帽下的輪廓。

「Stephen Vincent Strange，」Tony脫口而出，「掌握時間、魔法和命運的醫生。」語畢後隨即傾身將雙唇印上雙手描摹出的位置。剎那間，無數裂縫貫穿由影子構成的形體，黑色碎片開始一片片剝落。榛子色雙眼迎上藍金綠三色交織的澄亮眼眸。

「你辦到了。」Stephen微笑說道。

「如果你給的線索多一點，我能更快找出答案。對了，你應該不記得之前我跟你說過什麼吧？」

「完全記得。」

「該死。」

 

天空突然傳出的厲聲呼喊打斷他們的談話。原本橙橘天空瞬間被烏雲籠罩。

「發生什麼事？」Tony轉頭問，「該不會是你的交易出了問題？」

「對，」Stephen嘆氣，「我向生命法庭提出以一百年的勞役換取釋放你的靈魂，我的記憶也被抹去。但是，生命法庭顯然沒考慮到記憶被喚醒導致束縛的靈魂被釋放的可能性。」

「太瘋狂了，要是我直接放棄回地球，你就會被永遠困在這裡。」

「事實證明我的推測是正確的，不是嗎？」

「我同意，但那些東西可不是這麼想。」Tony指著那片烏雲，正確來說是一團翻滾的巨大黑色團塊，不時變換出尖銳的形體，並發出可怕的尖叫聲，從天空往下朝他們衝來。

 

Stephen立刻揮動雙手，在空氣中製造出碎片般的鏡面，拉起Tony的手踏進鏡面維度。「尋求力量的人通常自視甚高且抗拒與他人交流，不論是蔑視或是害怕對他人造成傷害，都會讓他們陷入孤立無援的處境，所以生命法庭從未想過靈魂被重新尋回的可能性。這替我們爭取了一些時間。」他認真地凝視著Tony，同時嚴肅地說：「如果你和我一起逃離這裡，你會被牽扯進來。生命法庭發現契約被鑽漏洞後可不會太高興，事情將變得極端危險。」

Tony噗嗤一笑，「超級英雄字典裡的『危險』代表『超級無敵刺激』，憑我們兩人絕頂聰明的大腦，總會想出解決辦法。所以，」他握緊Stephen的手，「走吧！」

「很好，」Stephen唇角上揚，「遊戲開始。」

 

天上降下的黑色團塊瘋狂撞擊鏡面維度的外圍，隨後，它們找到一處弱點，開始集中變成尖銳的圓錐狀，朝鏡面猛力一撞。鏡面立即爆裂，往四面八方噴射而出，但尖銳的碎片並未砸向團塊，反倒轉化為無數紛飛的藍色蝴蝶幻影。

 

蝴蝶散去後，地面上空無一人。  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※生命法庭算是私設，靈魂交易則是參考2013年新復仇者漫畫裡奇異博士去罪人維度拿自己靈魂交換法力的段落  
> ※偷偷塞了幾句神夏台詞，應該滿明顯的


End file.
